Dinner, Bath, Or
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Nico was not expecting this when she came home. (OT3)


**It's my lovely OT3 guys!**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( ** _Blah_** ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

Nico shifts her phone to the other side of her head as she fished for her keys in her pocket, "And so what do you think of the design?"

Kotori's voice filters through the phone, "Overall it looks great. Do you mind if I modify some parts?"

"No problem," Nico opens the door to walk inside and then locks the door. She places the phone on her chest and raises her voice, "I'm home!" Nico takes off her flats and puts the phone back near her ear, "When do you think you can finish?"

"Hmmm..." Nico hears papers rustling, "In about a week."

"Great. So—"

"Nicocchi is that you?"

"Can you wait for a bit?" Nico lowers the phone and starts walking inside, "Yeah it's me."

"Perfect timing. So do you want dinner..."

 _'Is this... Are they going to give me that kind of service on my birthday?'_ Nico starts to walk faster with a grin on her face.

"A bath..."

 _'Huh that's weird I thought Eli's voice would be clearer.'_ Nico shakes her head and turns the corner, "I want—"

.

.

.

Nico's face became so blank that it would have been mistaken for a whiteboard.

In front of the dinner table there is someone wearing a T-Rex costume and the other figure wearing a horse head. These two creatures hug together and spread their arms toward Nico, "Or do you want us first?"

Nico continues to stare at the sight before her for several long moments. She finally brings her phone up and speaks loudly, "Kotori? Can you call the police? There are two weird monsters in my house. Also can I stay at your house?"

That sent Horse-head in a panic as it ripped its head off to reveal Eli; she gestures wildly, "Wait Nico it's us! Don't call the police!"

Nico rolls her eyes at that, _'Of course it's you two.'_ She looks at Eli's face, _'Although she looks really cute when she panics.'_

The T-Rex took the opportunity and plucks the phone from Nico's hand. "Hey Kotori don't listen to her..."

Nico lets T-Rex have her phone and walks toward Eli; she picks up the horse mask and spins it around her hands, "So how did she rope you into this?"

"I..." Eli blushes and averts her eyes, "Lost a bet."

"Ah."

"So!" They turn around to see T-Rex, "You still haven't answered the question Nico."

Nico shakes her head and sighs, "Eat. I'm not dealing with this on an empty stomach."

T-Rex claps its stubby claws, "Alright! Let's set up the table."

"Oi Nozomi," Nico points at the costume, "You better not be eating in that or so help me I'll make the dinosaurs truly extinct."

Nozomi tilts her head, "But they're already extinct,"

Nico gives her a pointed stare, "I'm looking at one right now."

"Rude." But Nozomi lets the insult go and pulls the zipper along her arms; her human hands become visible, "Look see? Now let's eat."

They take around five minutes to set up the table and sit down to eat. Throughout the meal the trio talked about how their day went and other topics. After the finished dinner and clean the plates they find themselves in the living room. T-Re—Nozomi turns to Nico, "You have two options left."

Along the way Nico picked up the horse-mask and looks it over, "You know this is the most ridiculous gift you two got for me so far. But I think Eli should have gone for the dinosaur costume so she would be Blondezilla." Eli raises her eyebrow and looks at Nozomi; Nico took the opportunity to shove the mask onto Eli and push the blonde into Nozomi.

"Eek!"

Nozomi caught Eli and the both of them fell onto the couch.

Nico makes her way to their room, "Y'all better prepare the cake when I'm done taking a shower." She doesn't wait for a reply and closes the door on them. _'Still can't believe how dorky they are.'_ Nico drops a towel on her shoulder as she walks to the bathroom, _'But I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

* * *

 **.**

 **And Fin.**

 **Happy Birthday Nico you little imp!**

 **Goodness gracious it's been a long time since I wrote my OT3. I want to write more but damn summer class. Until next time.  
**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
